


Okuz

by OriZani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, god they're so cute, teddy bear, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriZani/pseuds/OriZani
Summary: Zuko gets Suki a teddy bear
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Okuz

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend to give me a word to write about and she said "teddy bear" so this is what came from it. It's really bad though.

Zuko and Suki's affair wasn't really an affair, both of them had broken up with Sokka and Mai before they started anything. They knew if word got out about their "affair," they would, mostly Suki, would be looked down upon. They kept it their little secret, small kisses in between meetings and whispering sweet nothings. Zuko's rule of knocking before entering was a lifesaver, there were too many times he and Suki were almost caught making out. 

Nightly tea talks in Zuko's bedroom became a habit, even before they started dating. They talked about their personal and work lives amongst other things. That's when Zuko heard a past story from Suki.

Suki sipped her tea, "I didn't really have any toys growing up, I wasn't exactly poor, my parents just weren't interested in buying me them. I always did want them though"

"I had toys, but Azula stole them all. She said her toys were 'too girly.'"

Suki smirks, "Sounds just like her."

The next day, Zuko ended up at a toy store, he told Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors that he had a meeting outside the palace. They insisted that he take at least one of them with him but he gave the excuse, "I can firebend and I'll be in disguise when I walk out," The warriors begrudgingly agreed and let him go.

He walked out and away from the warriors sight, he knew that they would all try to follow him. Zuko had taken all sorts of paths, he finally was able to find a crowded space and lose all of the warriors. He went into a toy store not too far and carefully looked at their selection, "Not a doll, not that either."

He reached the back of the store before his eyes landed on a teddy bear. It looked like one of his old toys that his mother gave him and smiled at the sight. He gave no mind to the rest of the toys and picked up the bear. The cashier gave a suspicious glance at Zuko in his disguise but stayed silent. He paid two silver for it and hid the bear in his robe. He reached the door and made sure none of the Warriors were around before walking through a back alley that led to one of the main paths.

The warriors were all able to see him now and watched him walk back to the palace. They went ahead of Zuko so they weren't caught.

"Ty Lee did you see where Zuko went?" Suki over her shoulder, "I asked all the other warriors but they all said they lost him in the crowd."

Ty Lee shrugs but gives a knowing look that Suki doesn't pick up on, "I lost him too."

Suki sighs and looks back at the front gate where she can see Zuko's figure approaching. She goes on ahead to greet him, "Have a good meeting, Firelord?"

"Yes it was resolved rather quickly."

She gives a suspicious nod but they continue to walk into the palace. Suki escorts him to his room where she sits down on his bed, "Tea time?"

Zuko smiles and gets the tea and water boiled. He pours her a cup, gives her it and gets his own.

"So I might've lied about going to a meeting."

Suki sips her tea and nods knowingly.

"After hearing that story you told me, I wanted to get you something and well... " Zuko pulls out the bear, "This is what I got."

Suki takes the bear in her hands, "You didn't have to get me this."

"You don't like it? I can go back and exchange it for somethin-'' She cuts Zuko off with a kiss.

She pulls back and smiles, "It's perfect."

"Oh."

Suki stays in Zuko's room for the night, Zuko wrapping his arms around her and Suki facing his chest holding her new bear tightly.

"Are you going to name him?"

Suki shifts slightly to look up at Zuko, "Okuz (Oh-kuzz), is his name."

Zuko raises his eyebrow.

"It's your name spelled backwards, dummy. that way I'll always have you with me," Suki gives Zuko a peck on the lips.

\---------------

"Heyyy, Captainnnnnn." Ty Lee walks in and flops on Suki's bed.

"Uh, hello, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee flips over on her stomach, "Nice bear you got there, where'd you get it?" She winks.

Suki gives a confused glance, "It was a gift."

Ty Lee gives an unsatisfied hum, "Yeah, sureee...." Ty Lee sits up in front of Suki, "So why is it I see that bear on Zuko's bed sometimes?"

Suki's eyes widen, "Uh, he must have the same bear."

"Mhmmm, if you say so." Ty Lee walks out the door.

\----------------------------

"Ty Lee came into my room today," Suki sits on Zuko's lap, "I think she's getting suspicious." 

Zuko raises his eyebrow while drinking his tea.

Suki raises up the bear, "She noticed Okuz on my bed and she saw that he was also on your bed."

"Oh, that might be a problem but I doubt she'll say anything."

"I guess..."

"Don't worry about it, Ty Lee and I weren't the closest of friends but she knew when to gossip and when not to." He places a reassuring kiss on Suki's lips.

"Hey Zu- Ah-hah! I knew you guys were dating!" Ty Lee jumps up and down.

Suki bolts up to a standing position, "It's not what it looks like."

Ty Lee walks near Zuko and Suki, "Wellll it looks like you guys were kissing."

Suki gives a sheepish grin, "Okay so maybe it's exactly what it looks like."

"How long? Must've been months, Zuko bought that bear a couple weeks ago."

"Wait, you saw him buy the bear?"

"Yep, I didn't lose him that day, I was really suspicious about why he bought it but then that bear appeared on your bed and I put two and two together."

"I thought I lost you all that day," Zuko gives a questioning look.

"Zuko, I am sneaky, you know that," Zuko gives a suspicious glare, "Okay so maybe I wasn't even keeping track of you and I randomly spotted you. Anyways, getting Suki a bear was so cute and romantic! What'd you name it? Are you guys going to tell his advisors? You still didn't answer my question about how long."

Suki grabs Ty Lee by the shoulders, "Ty Lee, promise you won't tell anyone about me and him till we're ready?"

"Huh? Oh yeah okay you know I won't, I know how much this could hurt both of you."

Zuko stands up next to Suki, "Can you leave now, Ty Lee?"

"Awhh, you didn't answer my questions." 

Zuko starts pushing Ty Lee out, "Out now."

"So that's a no on the threesome?"

"TY LEE!" Zuko and Suki yell out simultaneously.

"Ahahah, I'm joking.... Unless...?"

"OUT!" Zuko shoves Ty Lee out the door and locks her out.

"Oh come on guys! I was kidding!!"

Zuko and Suki ignore her and sit back down on Zuko's bed.

Suki sighs, "Well now we have one more person to cover for us."

Zuko shrugs, "That's true, she's already in the morning shift, and that means you can stay all night now."

Suki gives a seductive smile, "Oh?"

"Not like t-that I meant like, I guess I did mean that but I meant it more like you can cuddle for long-"

She gives him a kiss, "I know, I know, I love making you flustered." 

"Oh yeah?" Zuko grabs Suki's wrists and pins her down on the bed, she yelps in surprise, "Now look who's flustered."

"I hate you."

"And I love you." Zuko gives another kiss to her.


End file.
